The Vendetta Family
by hibirdxenzo
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to our OC family, The Vendetta Family. Please read "A Different Choice" first!


Hey guys! Sorry we're late this week. Turns out you guys are catching up to us! We haven't had as much time as we did during the summer since school has started back up so** from now on, we'll be posting chapters every other Friday** until vacation comes along again and we've got a bit more time.

Now on to the explanation. These stories are going to be dedicated to our OCs, The Vendetta Family. The first few stories are going to be their origins, where they came from and how they ended up joining the group. After all their origin stories are finished, we'll have random oneshots showing different interactions that occurred before the Vongola battle.

**If you are a new reader, please go to our profile page and read A Different Choice first, as this will not make sense otherwise!**

Well, we hope you enjoy! First up, Ayumu!

* * *

If there was one thing that Fujita Ayumu loved the most, it was being alive. If there was something he loved the second most, it was causing trouble. Unfortunately, the two didn't always mesh very well. The trouble Ayumu liked to cause did tend to put his life in danger. He was always like this. Even as a child, when he discovered his affinity for illusions, he always loved to cause trouble. Watching those who previously laughed at him cower under something of his own creation was unlike anything he'd ever felt. His mother had always told him he'd get into trouble with the law if he didn't straighten out. She never specified whose law.

"Show yourself!"

Ayumu rolled his eyes. Did they really expect him to just walk out and- Oh. Well that's an idea.

Ayumu stepped off the scaffolding and landed on the warehouse floor in a crouch. The sound of cocking guns echoed around the room as about forty men pulled off their safeties. Ayumu stood up, smirking behind his long black hair that covered almost half his face. His steel-grey eyes glinted with amusement as he observed the confusion and bewilderment on his attackers' faces as he actually listened to their baseless demand. But it seemed to work, so they tried again.

"Give us back the ring." One of the men removed a hand from his pistol and held it out, palm up. In the darkness of the warehouse, it was hard to see Ayumu, especially in his black coat and slacks. However, the darkness did nothing to hinder the sound of giggles bubbling from Ayumu's lips. The gleeful laughs put the men on edge and their jaws set, as did their resolve. "Give us back the ring!" the man shouted more forcefully.

"I'm afraid I don't have it." Ayumu grinned.

"Who have you given it to?!" The circle around the illusionist closed tighter.

"No one," Ayumu replied cheerily, not seeming threatened in the least.

"Sir!" A voice came from the man's earpiece. "We've located the illusionist!"

"I know. I've got him right here in front of me," he replied with a sneer.

"… But sir, I don't see you anywhere. The illusionist is running down towards Main Street."

"What?!" The man's eyes widened and he looked at Ayumu who started laughing again, this time with more glee. He looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "It's an illusion! The real one is running down towards main street!" he announced to his men.

"Are you sure?"

Those three words made doubt settle heavily in the man's stomach. He looked at the suspected illusion and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just saying." Ayumu shrugged with a grin. "That could be the illusion and I could be the real thing. Then again, you may be right. I could be an illusion and the one your subordinate saw was the real one." Ayumu covered his mouth with a small laugh. "Then again, we could both be illusions and the real me could already be halfway over the border."

The men continued to glare at Ayumu, however their resolve was wavering. Ayumu could see it in their faces, how they glanced between their target and their leader, their lips tightening as they waited for an order. However, no order came even as his subordinates called questioningly into his ear.

"Tick tock goes the clock~!" Ayumu sang playfully. "Is it me? Is it not? Let me give you a clue!" Suddenly, Ayumu pulled out a short metal segmented rod from his coat. He had two rings on his fingers and the brighter purple one exploded in Cloud Flames. The rod extended and shot out towards one of the men, jabbing right into his forehead and throwing him back.

"Shoot!" The guns started firing but suddenly Ayumu was gone and there were seven wounded in a matter of seconds as the men shot each other. The leader gritted his teeth, the hand on his pistol trembling for a second as the situation caught up to them.

"Shoot to kill!" he shouted into his mouthpiece. "I want that illusionist's head on a fucking platter for the boss! Do you understand?! Fujita Ayumu must be eliminated!"

"Oops." Ayumu grinned, watching as the men below began to scatter, some taking the wounded with them, while others began to head out towards Main Street. His Mist ring glowed faintly as he looked out the window. He had a clear view of his enemies from his perch. He made his illusion fade into the crowd before he too made his escape. The Delacroix Family may want his head, but he would gain the support of the Brucelli Family, and, more importantly, protection.

In the dog eat dog world of the mafia, connections were everything. Ayumu stumbled into the mafia world with none of these and started out with a lot of trouble. Both of the rings he owned were stolen and the others he'd had were sold for protection and goods. He got to know a lot of people, though none of them liked him and few of them tolerated him. Ayumu never aimed to become a part of a Family but he had ties with many of them. For instance, the Brucelli Family had always been after the Delacroix. Ayumu simply offered his services for a price. He would steal the boss' ring and if he succeeded in bringing it back, the Brucelli Family would award him with protection for a year should he ever need it. Ayumu's last deal expired which was why he was so quickly seeking another. But with the ring clenched firmly in his hand, he knew that he had this year in the bag.

Ayumu was stopped at the gate to the Brucelli House. He gave his name to the guard there and after a too long amount of time, he was allowed in at the Boss' request. Ayumu was led through the halls for several turns until they were finally stopped again. A man approached Ayumu and his escort with a long black fabric. "The boss requests that you wear this for the rest of your walk. Security reasons."

He supposed that had to have been the first sign that something was wrong. However, at that time, Ayumu just shrugged and let the man blindfold him. His shoulder was taken then and he was steered through the hallways at varying speeds. Their steady walking pace soon vanished as Ayumu was forced to speed into a stumbling jog. By the time Ayumu heard a door open, they slowed back down to a walking pace and his blindfold was finally removed.

"Have you got what I wanted?" The man behind an ornate desk in the middle of an extravagant office spoke with no pretense of pleasantries. Ayumu didn't mind. He wanted to cut to the chase too.

"As long as you've got what I want, Mr. Antony Brucelli," Ayumu said, stepping forward until he was in front of the desk.

"Not to worry, Fujita. I've got everything all sorted out." The Brucelli boss smirked and held out his hand. It was a big hand. His fingers were fat and his palm was marred with a single pale scar. Ayumu hid his wince as he held out the ring and dropped it in the man's hand instead of placing it there.

Brucelli looked at the ring in his palm, picking it up and inspecting it in detail. Ayumu let the man take his time. He knew he was inspecting it for any faults that a Mist Flame could cause. He had to be sure that Ayumu had brought him the real thing instead of just an illusion. Eventually, the boss stopped his perusal and smirked in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Fujita. It seems you have brought me the Delacroix Boss' ring." Brucelli's smirk widened. "Now, I'll uphold my end of the bargain." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Ayumu was struck from behind and he fell forward onto the man's desk. There were hands on him, gripping his arms and pinning him face first into the dark wood. Before he could even react, there was a sharp pain in the side of his neck as a needle was jammed into his skin. Ayumu let out a cry, gasping as he felt a cold sensation spread from the puncture point. At the same time, the two rings on his fingers were pulled off.

"What are you doing?!" Ayumu screeched once the needle was pulled from his neck. His hair was gripped and yanked back as he was forced to look at the Brucelli boss. Antony Brucelli hadn't moved. In fact, he hadn't stopped looking at the ring Ayumu had stolen for him in his hand.

"I'm giving you exactly what you need, Fujita." The man's voice was low and calm and Ayumu wasn't sure if that was why he was going pale or if it was whatever they had injected him with.

"I asked for protection!" Ayumu shouted. His voice was starting to sound muffled to his ears.

"And I'm giving it to you!" the Boss enthusiastically agreed, finally looking at the illusionist pinned to his desk. "I mean, really, Fujita. Do you really think you can survive much longer being a freelancer in the mafia world?" There was a low rumble of chuckles in the room. "So I'm going to protect you. I'll give you everything you'll ever need and you'll remain here." The man leaned forward and gripped Ayumu's chin in his heavy hand, his thumb stroking down the illusionist's jaw. "Giving me exactly what I need." The disgusting man grinned and it caused chills to run down Ayumu's spine.

"I'm afraid these weren't the terms we agreed to." Ayumu grinned humorlessly. "And I'm definitely not agreeing with them now. Or ever." It was a struggle to keep his words coming out at an even pace now. Closing his eyes seemed like a wonderful idea…

"Well, it's either that, or we hand you over to the Delacroix Family." The Brucelli boss shrugged. "After all, finding and catching the thief that took their boss' ring for them would put them in debt to me. Either way, it's a win for me. So why not choose the option that keeps you alive?"

"You… bastard…" Ayumu gritted his teeth and his head lolled forward into the man's hand though he tried his hardest to keep it up.

The illusionist continued to struggle with his consciousness and now he suddenly knew why they had blindfolded him in the first place. Should he escape from their clutches, he'd never find his way out of the labyrinth of a mansion he was currently in the center of. Not that they needed to worry about that, for every time he blinked, it was like he was missing chunks of time.

His head was more than lolling forward. He was being hung over someone's shoulder and this man was walking. He blinked and was suddenly jolted as his head was hit none too lightly on a doorframe. But he didn't even have time to register pain as the bumps of his handler walking down stairs woke him up again. The next thing he knew, Ayumu's wrists were hurting and his shoulders ached.

"Dammit…" He hissed as the world began to right itself around him. Ayumu's head spun as he struggled to recognize up from down. It felt like the floor he was standing on was rocking back and forth. Oh, he was standing. Ayumu pushed strength into his legs and as he stood, the pain faded from his shoulders and wrists. The illusionist managed a bleary and uneven blink before he realized his wrists and shoulders were hurting yet again. He stood with a bit more balance this time and tried not to turn his head too quickly. The room was dimly lit and there were no windows. However, tall bars stood in front of him. He didn't know how long he was staring at the bars but it seemed like the longer he did, the more the world seemed to slip into focus.

"Finally awake?" The voice came from beyond the bars and it took a few moments too long for Ayumu to find where it was coming from.

"Seems like it," the illusionist muttered as he found he was not standing and focused his strength in his legs to right himself again. It was then that he noticed the metal shackles at his ankles. Ayumu lifted one foot in confusion as his balance tilted again. But he didn't fall. He was caught by shackles on his wrists and as Ayumu righted himself again, he felt his center of balance return along with a grip of fear in his chest. "What the fuck…" He pulled the chains that had him restrained to the wall and it seemed that the Brucelli Family didn't take chances.

"Don't struggle too much or you'll get a hangnail."

Ayumu looked at the source of the scathing voice with a scowl. It was a man with short but shaggy blond hair and he had to admit the guy looked attractive enough in the chains. The illusionist, however, didn't forget the insult and he rolled his eyes.

"So what's your name?" the man pressed but the Mist user shook his head.

"It's not nice to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first." Ayumu's tone was a bit too sweet as he flashed a fake smile his way.

The blond laughed slightly. "You really think manners matter in here?"

"My mother taught me how to be polite," he responded swiftly.

The blond let out a bark of laughter but it was quickly silenced when the unmistakable sound of a door opening echoed in the room. "Quick," he hissed, "keep still and pretend you're still out."

Of course Ayumu knew this tactic. If you were still out, there was less chance of being roughed up now, more chance that your captors would talk in front of your seemingly unconscious body and reveal delicious information. He was already limp on his chains, ignoring the pain that started to blossom again in his wrists. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his body a bit too tight with tension to be believable, but he couldn't help it. He hated pain. Ayumu just hoped that they wouldn't look his way.

"Well, this is simple." The voice that cut the silence was entirely too slimy for his tastes. It made the illusionist think of what a snake's voice might sound like if it became human. There were a couple of clicks and the voice spoke again. "I'll leave that to you."

This was when Ayumu cracked an eye open. He was relieved to see that the two men in the room were facing away from him and towards the blond man he was conversing with before. Ayumu wasn't so righteous enough to feel bad for a man he met minutes before.

"Oh, fuck!" The blond man jolted out of his façade and stared at the redheaded man with two swords, one at his hip and the other on his back, who had entered the open cell door. "N-No... This can't be... What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, god. No, no! Please don't kill me! I-I haven't said anything to them! I swear!" The man continued pleading, struggling against the chains, and Ayumu did his best to remain still.

"Lyle." The redhead's voice caused a chill to rush down Ayumu's spine. It cut into his chest and seemed just as sharp as his blades. A heavy feeling of dread settled into his chest and he knew that this was not an interrogation. This was an assassination. The blond prisoner, now known as Lyle, seemed to be well aware of this fact as fear caused him to shut his mouth and still. "Did you really think we would let you slip away from us like the little snake you are?"

Lyle didn't even get to answer. Ayumu's eyes widened as he saw the redhead dart forward and grab the man by his throat. He could see the blond struggling for breath in a way that was all too familiar to Ayumu. Seeing him gape and struggle caused the illusionist's own chest to tighten in a way it hadn't for many years. His breath ran short and it felt like each exhale pushed more oxygen out of his chest than what each inhale could bring in. A whimper escaped his lips and he immediately felt a target form on his chest.

The other man, the snake man, had turned to look at him. He was beautiful in all respects. Long blond hair tied up in a neat ponytail and sharp blue eyes. However, Ayumu was more worried about the long weapon in his hand, a Naginata. Really, who used those kinds of weapons nowadays? The thought was fleeting, however, when he saw that the blade was stained red and dripping blood.

Ayumu felt his balance leave him again as the blond began walking towards his cell door. "Wait! Wait! Please don't kill me!" The words tumbled from his lips in a breathless panic as he backed up against the wall as far as he could. "I'm not with them!" Ayumu watched in horror as the man bypassed the lock with a pick in only a few moments. "Come on, I'm harmless!" Strength left his legs and his breathing went short and ragged as he looked around frantically for any sort of solution to his predicament. And then it came to him.

"Look! If you let me out of here alive, I'll do something for you! I'm a freelancer!" Of course what got him into trouble in the first place would be all he had to get him out. But it was all he had. However, that seemed to do the trick as the blond man stopped in front of him and looked him over.

"You don't seem like a very good freelancer, if I may say so." He gestured to the shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"Point taken," Ayumu agreed. His chest was still heaving but he felt like he was getting a bit of a grasp in the situation. So he continued. "But they stabbed me in the back. They drugged me. Come on, I'm not with these guys. Just let me go and I'll do a job for you."

"Hey. Let's get going. We're done here." Ayumu looked beyond the blond to see the redheaded man stepping out of the cell where a body now hung limp and lifeless from the chains. He gulped.

"One moment." The blond smiled at his companion before turning his sharp gaze back to the Mist user. "Skillset?" His voice was pleasant. Businesslike. Ayumu didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm an illusionist."

Okay, bad thing. Very bad thing. Ayumu had never seen such a snakelike smile on a man. It looked devilish and cunning and it was centered right on him. He let out a slight whimper.

"Ono-kun! We're taking this one!" the blond called back to his redheaded companion who looked more confused than anything else. The tall man walked out of the cell and returned with a coil of rope, leaving his Naginata outside against the bars. "Your name?"

"A-Ayumu…" The illusionist watched the man walk closer. "Fujita Ayumu- What are you doing with that?" The question clipped the last syllable of his name.

"Well, I can't have you running off now, can I?" The blond smiled cheerfully, and though it looked perfectly genuine, Ayumu still couldn't help the shiver that rushed through his body right then. The blond unlocked one of the shackles on Ayumu's wrists and his arm was promptly bent painfully behind his back. Ayumu couldn't struggle as his face soon met the floor.

When he felt ropes at his wrists, however, Ayumu quickly pulled up a veil as he slipped his hands out of the man's grip and the rope that was being tied behind his back. He quickly grabbed the knots, not wanting the rope to slip away and ruin the illusion. The man proceeded to grab his leg then and lifted it up, causing his torso to twist almost painfully; but Ayumu struggled to keep his focus as he kept the illusion up. And there it was. The men thought he was tied when, in reality, he was not. However, his illusions were not the only thing needed to keep up the veil. He needed to convince them as well.

"This isn't necessary!" Ayumu cried out. "I'll follow you! Just let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Ayumu-chan. But this is very necessary."

"Ch-Chan?!" He nearly dropped his act then, feeling shocked at the man's suffix to his first name. "Hold on a second!"

But the man was soon picking him up and placing him over his shoulder. "Sorry for the wait, Ono-kun." He could hear the man's smile in his voice. "We should get going now."

"What's with the guy?" The redhead named Ono asked as soon as the blond stepped out of the cell. "And why the hell are we letting him tag along?"

"Oh, it's just a present. Don't worry about it, Ono-kun." Ayumu looked around to see the blond fiddling on his phone before putting it away to grab the Naginata against the bars. "I'll take care of him."

"Hey! I'm not some stray you can take home, you know!" He gave a good struggle but the blond's grip was tight, he'd give him that.

"Fine, whatever," Ono replied and Ayumu caught a glimpse of his face. "Just make sure to gag him or I'll gut him into silence myself. We don't need the Brucelli getting wind of us after all the trouble we took in finishing this mission quietly."

Ayumu let out a whimper and clenched his lips tightly closed. He glanced at the swords on the man's hips and, after just watching Ono kill a man, he had no doubt that he'd follow through with his threat. "I'll keep quiet. No need," he said shortly.

The blond patted his back like some well-behaved dog. "Good boy. Alright then, let's be off."

Ayumu decided to keep his mouth shut this time.

The way out of the Brucelli mansion was quiet enough and they escaped without much of a problem. It was when Ayumu was seated in the car between two assassins that he found difficulties. He looked to one side where the blond man was texting on his phone and then to the other side where the redheaded swordsman, Ono, hadn't stopped staring at him since they sat down.

"So. Um." Ayumu swallowed and looked towards Ono. "Where are we going, exactly? And could you cut me loose? I'd really like to use my hands and feet when we get out of the car." Nerves prickled at the back of his neck and he found too many words leaving his mouth unbidden.

The smirk that cut across Ono's lips was hardly heartwarming. "Full of questions, aren't you? How about you answer some of my own first?"

"Well, it was just… two questions. And the second question wasn't really a question. It was more of a request. Sort of." Ayumu swallowed again and looked towards the blond whom hadn't made any move that showed he was paying attention. His thoughts left his mouth before his mind could register them. "I can't decide which of you is creepier," he muttered. "Sure, I guess I'll answer your questions. As long as I've got an answer, it's yours."

"I'm curious on what led to your capture. After all, you seem like a competent man, and the Brucelli, while powerful, aren't particularly known for their finesse. So? What happened, hmm?" Ono's voice had softened and Ayumu knew the tactic. He kept his guard up against the fake charm.

"Yeah, lack of finesse, tell me about it." Ayumu gave an exaggerated shudder. "I've seen things. But yeah, like I told your friend here, I'm a freelancer. I do jobs in exchange for goods and protection. The Brucelli Family asked me to steal something. I stole it and instead of giving me the protection they promised, they gave me a needle to the neck instead." He finished with a smile. "So, since I answered your question, why don't you answer one of mine? Who are you people? I'm guessing you're not freelancers either what with the way you_ kidnapped_ me." He stressed the last word with a glance to the blond but the man only shot him a smirk and didn't move.

"I think you mean rescue. Unless, you would've rather we leave you there?" Ono chuckled and Ayumu had to admit, that laugh had a bit of a nice chilling effect that relaxed his muscles a bit too quickly. He pulled up his guard again.

"Well, I don't really call it a rescue if I'm pulled out of a cell to be tied up and taken somewhere else against my will," Ayumu said turning to look at Ono again, raising an eyebrow. "It's more of an attempted kidnapping thwarted by another kidnapping." He took a deep breath. "Well, obviously I wouldn't have rathered that. Brucelli Boss? Yeah, guy's an ass. And a creepy one at that." The illusionist scowled in disgust at the memories. "I'd rather be stuck with you creeps than that creep, to be honest."

Ono snorted and again, Ayumu was shocked at how pretty it sounded. "You certainly have a way with words, don't you?" He was smiling and goddammit if that wasn't a dangerous smile. "So, I got to ask—how long have you been doing this? Freelancing for the mafia is not entirely unusual, but it's not a common profession either. After all, mafia families prefer keeping their business under wraps."

Ayumu sighed slightly as he felt his confidence return little by little. "Yes, I do. And you know what else I am? Not stupid." He looked at Ono. "I answered your question and you don't get to ask me another until you answer mine. I'm all about give and take in relationships, darling." The illusionist smiled charmingly. "So. Who are you or where are you taking me? Pick a question and answer one. Or both. I'm not picky."

"The name's Ono, _darling_," the redhead drawled, looking completely unfazed by the challenge. Ayumu had to fight not to swallow and keep up his confidence for the man's voice was turning sharp again. "And I'm the man with the two pointy swords that can cut loose your restrains just as easily as I could your neck. So keep that in mind while we continue our lovely chat."

Ayumu looked down at the swords before returning his gaze to his face. He pressed forward. "Point taken, pun not intended. However, I will also keep in mind that wielding swords in a very small cramped space like this isn't a very good idea. And he also wants me alive, apparently." The illusionist nodded to the blond at his side. "So. There's that. Also you should keep in mind that I'm an illusionist. A really good one. I mean I'd have to be if I've survived on my own this long, right? Great. Now that we know each other for our rope and neck cutting skills, you should answer my question. Ono." He added the name on as an afterthought. "Once again, one or both. Not picky. A little impatient though."

There was a second of silence and Ayumu kept his gaze as well as he could, which was good considering his position between two mystery assassins in a car going to who-knew-where. But then, Ono chuckled and it was a bit more full and genuine than the others. Ayumu felt the heat creep up his neck. "We are trapped in a very cramped space, aren't we?" the redhead repeated with a slight smile.

Ayumu's breath suddenly froze again because the swordsman's hand rose up and headed right for his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and his body tensed in anticipation but the light brush against the tendon in his neck was not what he expected. His skin seemed hypersensitive as he followed the warm feeling of Ono's finger rising over his Adam's apple and under his chin. Ayumu's lips were slightly parted and his breath was shorter than before, barely even breathing at all. Then, the finger curled around his jaw and his head was pulled to the side roughly. He felt the hot breath at his ear before he heard the whisper.

"This guy here might want you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't roughen you up, Ayumu-_chan_. So either stay quiet, or answer _my_ questions. I'm sure you'll get your own answers in due time," he murmured into his ear. It was like a dark curling that extended beyond his hearing and sank right into his mind.

Ayumu's illusion almost slipped. This guy was good. This guy was beyond good, beyond trained. This guy was a natural Mafioso.

"Ono-kun." The stern voice from behind him reminded Ayumu that the blond was still there and they weren't floating in some random dark space. They were in a car. He was safe for right now.

"Ow." The illusionist swallowed and winced at the bruising that fingertip was surely giving him. "I think I'll go for the first option, then. Less likely the roughening me up will happen. So if you'd be so kind as to let go…"

"Hmm…" The hum lingered in the air, making the silence in the car ring for a moment before Ono finally released him. "How boring."

Ayumu let out a soft sigh of relief. He sat back in the chair and looked at the swordsman beside him who had turned to look out the window. He did a quick mental check on his illusions and gripped the knots in his hand a bit tighter. Ah, he got himself into quite the bind, no pun intended. But there he was, sitting in a car between two assassins going who-knew-where. He took this moment of silence now to figure a few more things out. He hadn't gotten anything of use from Ono and the two men didn't seem to be wearing rings. Yet, they walked about with the posture of elites. They weren't grunts but he garnered that they definitely belonged to a Family due to the expensive car and all. Freelancers didn't waste money on drivers and cars. This was an organization.

Ayumu's thinking was halted when the car came to a stop. He double-checked the veil on his arms and legs as the blond got out of the car and dragged the illusionist out behind him. Ayumu tossed out a few complaints out as he was placed on the blond's shoulder again, but of course they weren't heeded. However, they did their part in keeping his real state well buried in the illusion.

The house they walked into was not as nice or as big as the Brucelli Family's. In fact, despite its size, it looked positively unremarkable. Ayumu furrowed his brows in confusion as he was carried inside and taken down a hallway to an office.

"You're back. Everything went well, then?" There was a voice of a man that Ayumu couldn't see. It held an authoritative tone that alerted Ayumu that this must be their leader.

"Of course, Boss. The rat has been disposed of. Everything went smoothly," Ono assured him.

"Good."

"I also picked up something special from the Brucelli house, Boss." The blond walked closer and placed Ayumu down a few feet away from a desk. "He says he's an illusionist."

"An illusionist, huh?" The man leaned forward and Ayumu finally got a good look at him. Dark blue hair and dark eyes contrasted strikingly against pale skin and, needless to say, it looked like the guy had seen some shit. "Your name?"

"Fujita Ayumu." The illusionist introduced himself for the second time that day and gave a small shift as he sat stiffly on the floor. "Listen, I've had a pretty bad day. Could you tell your guys to cut me loose? I don't have any beef with you and I'm a freelancer. I don't have a reason to cause any trouble."

"Well, I'm sure you don't," the blue-haired man nodded which made Ayumu raise an eyebrow, "but I'm also sure you understand my hesitance in unleashing a suspicious illusionist in the middle of my base." He gave him an apologetic smile, though it was definitely insincere. It didn't reach his eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to humor me for a bit longer until I can decide if I can release you. But until then..." He turned his attention to the blond. He silently gestured his gloved hand towards a nearby chair.

"Help our guest get comfortable, will you? After that, the two of you can leave. You did well," he repeated once more, all business this time.

Ayumu was picked up and placed on a chair in front of the desk. He craned his head back to watch his two kidnappers walk out and close the door behind them. Well, it was only him and their attractive boss left. He turned to face the man. "I didn't catch your name." He shifted his arms a bit, trying to get more comfortable in his position, but the task was impossible.

"It's Masaru," the man offered without restraint. The blue-haired man smiled slightly and laced his fingers together in front of him as he watched Ayumu with a quiet, unreadable gaze. "Now, I'm interested on how you came to be here. I know my men were the ones who brought you, and why, but if you wouldn't mind filling in the blanks...?"

Masaru. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Like I said before," Ayumu sighed, "I'm a freelancer. Antony Brucelli asked me to steal something for him in exchange for protection. I stole it fair and square but instead of giving me what I wanted, he stole my rings and threw me into his little dungeon. That's where your guys found me." He shifted again and grimaced. "Geez, was Blondie a Boy Scout or something? These knots are tight!" He huffed.

Masaru didn't blink at the other's protests and instead focused on something that had caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Your rings?" he murmured, his tone soft and inquisitive.

"Yeah, my rings." Ayumu stared right at Masaru for a moment before his expression softened with realization. He had noticed it in the car but hadn't thought much of it until now. "Ah. You guys don't use rings, do you?" He smirked a bit. "I figured with those guys using bare weapons."

Masaru stayed quiet for a moment as he drank this information. Then, "Tell me more about these rings," he said.

Ayumu stared at Masaru for a moment before he shook his head. "Information doesn't come free. Sorry, but I gotta look out for myself. I can tell you how to use the flames and even how to get your hands on some rings, but you have to give me something in return. I'm mostly looking for replacement rings, but seeing as you don't have any, money or protection will do."

Until now, Masaru's face had been set into a serious, impassive expression. Ayumu's proposal, however, made a little approving smile jump at the corner of his lips, which he made sure to hide behind his hands. Ayumu caught a glimpse of it and felt a jolt of pride rush through his chest.

"From whom, exactly, do you seek protection?" Masaru asked then, curious.

"From whoever wants to kill me." Ayumu shrugged. "Right now the most prominent people would be the Delacroix Family and obviously the Brucelli family. But plenty of Families who've given me protection before wanted to… well, silence me after my close relationship with them ran out. The people who want me dead are a bit numerous and I've survived so far." The illusionist grinned proudly. "That alone should be a testament to my skill."

"I have no doubt you're a man of considerable skill," Masaru agreed with a slight nod, and then his expression took a tone of amusement as he shot the other a knowing look. His eyes lingered on the rope holding the other down briefly, but a moment later, they came back up to stare into Ayumu's and his lips fell into a troubled frown. "Your past does make you a problematic ally, however..." Masaru's frown deepened. He held back a sigh and shook his head. "You have to understand, Ayumu. An important policy in my Family is discretion. Housing you in, protecting you from your enemies, these are things that might put my people under unnecessary scrutiny." Ayumu was experienced with these kinds of people. Already he was coming up with ways to sweeten the pot, make himself more desirable in order to get what he wanted. But it seemed Masaru wasn't done speaking. "It would be easier to buy you off… unless, of course, you'd be willing to work for us on a more permanent basis."

The smile was wiped off his face as quick as a snuffed out candle and Ayumu stared at the man in slightly guarded shock. He thought he'd have to convince the man to offer him protection and suddenly, here he was, offering him a place in his Family. Ayumu's first instinct was to refuse. He didn't want to be tied down. He didn't want to be labeled or fall under anyone's jurisdiction but his own. He liked his freedom. He liked the excitement it gave him as well as not having to follow orders. He did what he wanted and when he wanted.

And yet, there was something undeniable about this man that made Ayumu think twice. There was a charismatic air about him that made the illusionist want to know more. The blond seemed happy enough in this man's care. Even that redheaded psycho killer, Ono, seemed well adjusted and happy. Yet Masaru seemed sane. There was a definite tremor in the base of Ayumu's spine and it wasn't all attributed to fear. It was less apprehension and more… anticipation. He realized then that in trying to hook this man to fulfill his desires, Masaru had hooked him in return.

_He's dangerous…_ the illusionist thought idly, his eyes sliding off his face to follow down his chest to the ring sitting on the man's gloved finger. He recognized the sigil almost immediately. Of course. If Ayumu could use his arms freely, he would have smacked himself in the forehead. Masaru, boss of the Vendetta Family. It all made sense now.

"I want a trial period," he said finally, returning his gaze to Masaru's eyes. "A week. I'll give you my decision in seven days. In exchange for this, I'll tell you something pretty special about that ring on your finger."

Masaru hid a smirk and instead made the grand gesture of unlacing his fingers. He looked down at the ring in his hand and looked intrigued. The expression was genuine. He glanced back at Ayumu then and offered him his hand. "Alright, then. We have a deal."

Ayumu looked at the hand being offered to him and opened his mouth, a snarky response rising in his throat, when he looked into Masaru's eyes and _he knew_. Had he known this whole time? _Oh, he's dangerous_, Ayumu thought as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

The illusionist pulled his hands forward and dropped the rope at his feet, dissolving the illusion. "It seems we do," he murmured with a slight purr, looking over his new boss with an appreciation he rarely gave to anyone. At least if he was going to follow someone, they had to be smart. And perhaps this one was a bit too smart. However, Ayumu couldn't help but jump in anyway. He wondered if he was a bit too risky for his own well-being sometimes. He grabbed Masaru's hand in a firm hold and his smirk broadened into a grin. "Nice doing business with you."

Ayumu sat back and one leg crossed neatly over his knee while he placed each elbow on the armrests of his chair. His hands hung loosely over his lap. "About that ring of yours," he said while rolling his shoulders a bit. "It's a Sky Ring. It's already got the properties to produce a flame for you. You just have to trigger it."

Masaru had his hands linked his hands back together, the hand with the ring resting on top of the other. He listened carefully to Ayumu's explanation. "Hmm, interesting," he murmured as he stared down at the dark vermillion jewel on his finger. The metal of the ring gleamed slightly over the low-lightning of the room. "So, how would I trigger it?" he asked the illusionist.

"I think it'd be pretty easy, considering who you are," Ayumu drawled, looking down at his nails. "Resolve. That's the heart of the flames. Concentrate on what you want most and if your resolve is strong enough, you'll have a flame in no time." The illusionist looked at Masaru with a smirk.

Masaru took in the explanation and don't utter a word. Instead, he looked down at his ring. Ayumu watched the concentration settle into the man's expression, sharpening his features. He knew what the man must be thinking of. Even if the Vendetta Family prided themselves on secrecy, there were still whispers in the darkness that Ayumu had claimed as his home. It was only a matter of piecing together lost sentences to create a story.

Ayumu watched as the ring on the man's finger eagerly flickered into life as if it had simply been waiting for Masaru's say so. The boss' expression melted into surprise and it was pretty cute to him. "Good job." Ayumu placed his chin on his intertwined fingers as a smirk pulled at his lips. "Then again, I wouldn't expect any less from the boss of the Vendetta Family. You and your crew have quite the reputation, you know."

Masaru tore his gaze away from his ring, whose flames flickered off at that moment, and stared at Ayumu for a moment before his lips stretched into an amused smile.

"So you've heard of us, then. That simplifies things." Though Masaru's expression didn't reveal much, it was obvious he was impressed. Ayumu certainly wasn't just any random freelancer and he could see his value rising in this man's eyes. It was perfect. As long as he was needed, he'd be alive.

"Alright, then." Masaru stood up. "Since you'll be staying with us, we ought to get you a place to settle down. Minato will take care of that for you." Masaru gestured at his door, and the blond from earlier immediately came in. Masaru continued speaking without pausing. "As for what you will be doing for me, we can discuss that tomorrow. Just relax for now. Get to know the place." Here, Masaru shot Ayumu a diminutive, almost warning smile, and said, "I recommend not using your illusions while you're here though. It's been a while since we've had an illusionist in the base, so our security against them is a bit tight."

"Have you two got a telepathic connection or something?" he muttered before looking back at Masaru as he felt Minato stand at his side. Ayumu smiled good-naturedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be a good boy." Ayumu stood up. "Well... Boss." The word felt slightly off on his tongue. "If you need me, call." He gave a short wave before looking at Minato. "Alright, Barbie." He grinned. "Lead the way."

Minato raised an eyebrow at Ayumu and then turned to Masaru. He gave a bow and a smile as he usually did. He then turned. "Come on, Ayumu-chan," he said before leading the way out of the room.

Ayumu walked out of the room, adjusting his coat as he did. He decided that he'd keep a sharp eye out, that week, having only just been betrayed. However, it only took Masaru two days to get him replacement rings. The man was definitely capable. He ended up teaching several of the others there how to use their flames, even Ono, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

He didn't realize how much time had passed until three weeks later when his trial period was more than over. Ayumu smirked as he stared at the ceiling of his own bedroom and looked at the two rings on his fingers, shiny and new.

Perhaps he could stay for a little while longer.


End file.
